Aime Moi
by Asadal
Summary: Quand deux êtres s'aiment, il est normal qu'ils concrétisent leur amour en passant à l'acte. Mais rien n'est simple quand on s'appelle Rose Tyler et qu'on a comme amoureux un Docteur mi-humain... non, vraiment pas.
1. A l'aube d'une vie à deux

**TITRE ㅡ Aime-moi**

* * *

Disclaimer ㅡ Tous les personnages du "Doctor Who" appartiennent à la BBC etc. etc.

Avertissement ㅡ Se déroule dans le monde parallèle, avec Rose et le Docteur humain (John). Fait suite à la fin du chapitre "Sauve-moi, Rose" de "Lettres à Rose"... Oui, j'ai déjà dit ça de mon autre fic, mais celle-ci fait directement suite, donc chronlogiquement elle est antérieure à "L'Opposé" (vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire le chapitre en question, mais je vous conseille au moins de le survoler, histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance). Nous retrouvons donc John et Rose sur la Baie du Méchant Loup, là où nous les avions laissés enlaçés.

Rating ㅡ T

Note de l'auteur 1 ㅡ J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic centrée sur la "première fois" de John avec Rose, parce que...Bon, j'avoue que ça me démangeait de décrire leur passage à l'acte, ou plutôt les étapes qui les y feront aboutir. Mais n'attendez pas à ce que ce soit torride (sinon j'aurais mis rating M), ce n'est pas mon style (enfin, je crois). Beaucoup de tendresse, une pincée de suggéré, le tout assaisonné d'un peu d'humour ou de drame, c'est selon... Laissez mijoter le tout un bon moment et voilà ce que vous obtenez. Vous êtes donc prévenu: il n'y aura que de la romance. Pas de folles virées à travers l'Espace-temps, ni de fin du monde.

Note de l'auteur 2 ㅡ Pour tous ceux qui lisent Mon Docteur Mon Maître et Moi. Non, je n'abandonne pas la fic, je m'octroie simplement une petite pause. Ecrire sur le Maître est une chose que j'adore, mais qui me fatigue aussi, car décrire sa folie n'est vraiment pas aisé. D'autant plus que l'ambiance de la fic me déprime un peu. Pffff. Donc j'aimerais m'éclaircir les idées en racontant l'histoire d'amour entre Rose et John. Quand j'en aurai fini avec eux, je reviendrai à ce cher Maître... Alors je demande humblement votre indulgence, cher lecteur.

* * *

**A l'aube d'une vie à deux (prologue)**

* * *

_Sauve-moi, Rose Tyler._  
_Sauve-moi de cette peur qui me ronge, de cette solitude qui m'effraie._  
_Sauve-moi, Rose, en me laissant t'aimer..._

Des mots dits par l'un.

_Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de moi pour vivre..._  
_Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, mon Docteur._  
_Promets-moi de ne jamais me quitter..._

Des mots dits par l'autre.

Dans le silence que seul le bruit des vagues osait troubler, ces mots semblaient encore vibrer autour des deux êtres étroitement enlacés. Ils se tenaient parfaitement immobiles, comme si en bougeant ils craignaient de briser la magie du moment.

Combien de temps demeurèrent-ils ainsi, aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire... Puis ce fut Rose qui en premier revint à la réalité.

ㅡ Nous devrions peut-être songer à rentrer, murmura-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans le torse de John.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle. Il n'avait pas envie de la lâcher. Pas encore. Il avait l'impression que s'il s'écartait d'elle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle allait s'évanouir dans les airs, tel un mirage qui s'efface.

ㅡ Je crois vraiment, reprit-elle, sinon on va geler sur place.

ㅡ Désolé. Je ne me sens pas prêt à te partager avec le reste du monde.

Les épaules de la jeune femme tressaillirent: elle était en train de rire en silence.

ㅡ Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle?

ㅡ Rien. Je suis surprise, voilà tout. Je ne te savais pas aussi possessif.

Pourtant il l'avait toujours été, que ce soit avant la métacrise, ou même avant la régénération: jaloux pour sa précieuse petite Rose, contre cet idiot de Mickey, contre le capitaine Harkness, contre l'Univers entier. Seulement, la crainte d'une inévitable séparation était perpétuellement suspendue au-dessus de lui comme une épée de Damoclès, le contraignant à taire ses sentiments. Mais maintenant... Maintenant...

ㅡ Et ça ne me déplaît pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire plein d'espièglerie.

Il aurait voulu rester dans cette agréable félicité encore pendant des heures, mais le vent chargé de sable forcissait à vue d'oeil, rendant cette plage de Norvège particulièrement inhospitalière aux doux rêveries romantiques. Et il se rendit compte que les joues de Rose étaient toutes glacées.

ㅡ Tu as raison, admit-il avec regret. Il est temps de rentrer.

Ils étaient arrivés séparément à la Baie du Méchant Loup. C'est dans les bras de l'un de l'autre qu'ils la quittèrent, ouvrant ainsi un nouveau chapitre de leurs vies.

**...**

Tout avait été si parfait: sur cette plage battue par le vent, puis dans l'avion qui les ramenait à Londres. Toujours main dans la main, épaule contre épaule, et la tête de Rose constamment posée près de la poitrine de John, à écouter cet unique coeur battre au même rythme que le sien... Si bien qu'ils avaient fini par attirer l'attention des hôtesses - et des passagers - qui les avaient couvés d'un regard attendri et quelque peu envieux.

Tout avait été parfait, donc. Jusqu'à ce que de retour chez eux, ils prennent conscience que la vie après tout n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille...


	2. Comment lui dire

**Comment lui dire**

* * *

De retour chez eux...

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et rien ne s'était passé. Leur rapport n'avait pas évolué d'un pouce.

Oh, bien sûr ils étaient plus proches que jamais, partageant de délicieux moments de tendresse aussi doux que le miel... mais qui n'allaient pas plus loin que le baiser ou quelques caresses sur la joue. John s'imposait une limite qu'il n'osait franchir, par crainte de quoi Rose l'ignorait. Mais elle commençait à trouver cette retenue vraiment regrettable. Enervante, même.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. N'avaient-ils pas perdu assez de temps? Qu'attendait-il donc? Qu'elle se jette sur lui? Pas que l'envie lui en manquait, mais c'était à lui de faire le premier pas, non?

ㅡ Toi, tu as des soucis.

Rose leva la tête pour apercevoir Gwen qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de son bureau. L'ancienne policière avait rejoint Torchwood il n'y a pas si longtemps et elles s'entendaient assez bien toutes les deux.

ㅡ A quoi vois-tu ça?

ㅡ Parce que tu tiens ton dossier à l'envers.

Forcée de constater qie sa collègue disait vrai, elle le posa à côté du clavier de son ordinateur et poussa un soupir.

ㅡ Je suis distraite, en ce moment.

ㅡ Un problème avec ton Dr Smith? Y-aurait-il quelque chose qui coince dans votre relation?

En la voyant ouvrir des yeux ronds, Gwen s'esclaffa:

ㅡ Ecoute, ce n'est un secret pour personne, tu sais. Depuis qu'il est allé te chercher lors de ta "fugue", tout le monde a le regard braqué sur vous, impatient de savoir quand vous franchirez la prochaine étape.

ㅡ Mais on n'a droit à aucune vie privée, ici? marmonna-t-elle, irritée et gênée.

Gwen jugea inutile de lui rappeler qu'en tant que fille de Pete Tyler, milliardaire et chef de Torchwood, elle ne pouvait qu'être au centre de toutes les attentions.

ㅡ En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de prendre garde. Parce que si tu tardes trop, tu vas te le faire piquer.

ㅡ Quoi?

ㅡ Presque toutes les célibataires de l'agence lorgnent sur lui. Faut les comprendre, aussi. Il est beau, intelligent, drôle... Et surtout, mystérieux. Tout ce qu'il faut pour ravir le coeur des femmes.

Et également celui de certains hommes. Mais Gwen se retint de prononcer cette remarque à haute voix. Pas besoin d'inquiéter Rose plus qu'il ne fallait en ajoutant la gent masculine à la liste déjà si longue de ses rivales potentielles. Il s'agissait de l'aiguillonner pour qu'elle réagisse, pas de la décourager.

ㅡ John n'est pas du genre à...

...Papillonner. Puis Rose songea à Mme de Pompadour, à Cléopâtre qu'il appelait Cléo, et à quelques autres dont elle n'avait même pas connaissance. Et elle en eut la sueur froide. Il était indéniable qu'il avait toujours eu un côté séducteur, que ce soit volontaire ou non de sa part, et elle n'avait aucune raison de penser que la métacrise y avait changé quoi que ce soit.

ㅡ Rose?

ㅡ ...

ㅡ Rose! appela Gwen en lui tapotant le dos de la main pour attirer son attention.

ㅡ Hein? Tu disais?

ㅡ ...Non, rien. Bon, je rentre. Rhys m'attend pour un dîner aux chandelles.

Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant Rose plongée dans sa réflexion.

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Owen. Généralement elle préférait l'éviter, gênée par ses manières directes de lui faire la cour alors qu'elle avait un fiançé. Pourtant cette fois, elle s'arrêta et demanda:

ㅡ Le pari tient toujours?

ㅡ Plus que jamais.

ㅡ 50 Livres de plus qu'ils emménagent ensemble avant la fin de la semaine.

ㅡ C'est ton argent, rétorqua-t-il. Libre à toi de le perdre, si tu veux.

**...**

Ebouriffant les cheveux déjà en bataille, John appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. La journée avait été étonnamment calme à Torchwood. Pas d'invasion extraterrestre, pas de fin du monde provoquée par un savant fou. Juste quelques Graskes semant la zizanie dans le British Museum qu'ils avaient appréhendé sans trop de dégats.

Il poussa un soupir de mélancolie. Il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à cette vie sédentaire. Quoi de plus naturel, lorsque comme lui on avait le souvenir d'avoir passé la plupart de son existence à frôler les étoiles de près. Sans attache, sans racine, toujours à courir d'un danger à un autre. Et si maintenant il arrivait à supporter la banalité du train-train quotidien, (banal? il trouve que travailler à Torchwood, c'est banal?) c'était grâce à Rose, évidemment... sauf qu'ils avaient un problème, tous les deux. Un sérieux problème, dont il faudrait qu'il discute avec elle le plus rapidement possible s'il voulait que leur relation évolue. Seulement voilà, cela faisait des jours qu'il ne cessait de remettre la discussion à plus tard, de peur de ce qui en résulterait.

Un sourire d'auto-dérision étira imperceptiblement ses fines lèvres. Il connaissait par coeur les noms de toutes les planètes et il pouvait affronter sans sourciller des créatures cauchemardesques telles que les Vashtas Neradas. Son savoir était grand, et il était capable de faire face à n'importe quelle situation de crise. Mais quand il s'agissait de Rose, alors là, il perdait tous ses moyens. (pitoyable, non? pfff...)

Ding.

Les portières de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme aussi blonde que le blé, interrompant efficacement le fil de ses pensées.

**...**

John trouva Rose étrangement silencieuse. Elle qui d'habitude adorait bavarder tout autant que lui, se contentait de lui répliquer par des monosyllabes, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait qu'ignorer qu'elle était en train de ressasser la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Gwen. Il finit donc par s'inquiéter de ce qu'il prit pour de la mauvaise humeur.

ㅡ Rose, est-ce que tout va bien?

Si tout allait bien? pesta-t-elle en son for intérieur. Non, tout n'allait pas bien, pas du tout même! Deux semaines qu'ils étaient de retour, et pas une seule fois il n'avait songé à la... Enfin, qu'il ne lui avait proposé de... Et puis, zut! Assez tergiversé, pourquoi ne pas prendre le taureau par les cornes? Il était plus que temps qu'ils se parlent sérieusement. Et pour cela, cet endroit valait bien un autre.

Elle actionna le bouton qui déclenchait l'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur, l'immobilisant entre deux étages. Sous la lumière tamisée, elle se mit face à lui d'un air résolu.

ㅡ Docteur... commença-t-elle.

Et ce fut tout. Elle se tut, ne sachant pas par quel bout aborder le sujet. Devait-elle lui dire un truc du genre: "Pour quelle raison te montres-tu aussi réservé avec moi?" Non, cela ressemblerait à des reproches. Peut-être un: "Il serait temps que nous envisagions de passer la nuit ensemble." Hors de question, c'était trop direct! Il allait la prendre pour une dévergondée! Alors pourquoi pas: "Tu me fais visiter ton appartement, un de ces soirs?" Sauf qu'elle y était déjà allée...

Plusieurs autres phrases se présentèrent à son esprit et furent toutes rejetées. Argh, décidément, il n'y avait pas moyen d'exprimer cela avec élégance.

Pendant qu'elle se débattait avec elle-même en s'arrachant mentalement les cheveux, John se demandait ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme, en voyant diverses expressions défiler sur son joli minois. D'abord elle fit la moue, puis elle rougit, et enfin elle se mordilla les lèvres avec impatience. Il aurait pu passer la journée à la contempler, tellement qu'elle lui paraissait adorable...

Soudain, elle soupira:

ㅡ Non, laisse tomber.

ㅡ ?

Dérouté, il la vit lui tourner le dos et redémarrer l'ascenseur qui reprit sa descente. Elle était pourtant sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, non? Quelque chose de très important. Un problème, une inquiétude, un tourment? Quoi que cela puisse être, pourquoi s'était-elle ravisée au dernier moment au lieu de se confier? Il fallait qu'il le sache. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'elle lui fasse des cachotteries. Elle n'en avait jamais fait, avant la métacrise!

Rose sentit qu'il la saisissait par les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder.

ㅡ Tu peux tout me raconter, tu le sais... fit-il d'une voix posée. Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

A tout entendre? Elle déglutit. Le visage de John qui affichait une expression des plus sérieuses se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il suffirait d'un léger mouvement pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Comment, dans ces conditions, pouvait-elle lui déclarer que ce qui la préoccupait, c'était qu'ils n'aient pas encore eu de relations intimes? Rien que d'y penser ses joues s'enflammaient furieusement.

Ding.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, brisant le silence. Les portes s'ouvrirent et une rousse aux formes généreuses fit son entrée. C'était Kate Osburn qui travaillait à la comptabilité. Dès qu'elle apperçut John, elle fondit sur lui en s'imisçant sans ménagement entre les deux. On aurait dit que pour elle, Rose n'existait pas.

ㅡ Dr Smith, justement je vous cherchais! babilla-t-elle. Mes amis et moi organisons une soirée la semaine prochaine, et nous serions tellement heureux que vous soyez des nôtres!

Devant ses manières brusques et envahissantes, le regard de Rose devint acerbe et John prit un air gêné.

ㅡ Miss Osburn...

ㅡ Oh non, appelez-moi Kate! Et vous viendrez, n'est-ce-pas? Il faut absolumment que vous veniez, ce serait tellement géniale...

Et elle continua ainsi, le noyant sous un flot de paroles, ce qui était un exploit en soi. Dépasser John en loquacité, il fallait le faire! Il eut énormément du mal à s'en dépêtrer, car elle était d'une tenacité hors norme. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à s'en débarrasser, notamment en répétant à diverses reprises qu'il était très, non mais vraiment très occupé, Rose n'était déjà plus dans l'ascenseur. Elle était descendue au quatrième "ça va être tellement géniale si vous veniez!" de Kate.

John tirailla le lobe de son oreille, regrettant que la conversation avec Rose ait été aussi grossièrement interrompue. Car il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait de si lourd sur le coeur pour qu'elle immobilise l'ascenseur afin d'en discuter.


	3. Jackie prend les choses en main

**Jackie prend les choses en main**

* * *

ㅡ Non, mais tu aurais dû voir ça! éclata Rose. Elle n'arrêtait pas de minauder devant lui, et tout ça sous mon nez!

Elle se remit à tourner en rond, aussi furieuse qu'une lionne en cage. Jackie la regarda faire les cents pas pendant un moment avant de lever la main afin de la calmer.

ㅡ Ecoute, mon coeur, oublie un peu cette peste et revenons à l'essentiel. C'est quoi le problème avec ton Docteur?

ㅡ Mais je te l'ai déjà expliqué! Nous n'avons pas encore fait de... enfin tu sais quoi! Et à ce rythme-là, j'ignore si nous en ferons un jour.

Et de s'agiter de plus belle. Ses va-et-vient lui donnant le vertige, Jackie l'attrapa par le bras et la força à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

ㅡ Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, demanda-t-elle lorsque sa fille s'installa à côté d'elle, la lippe boudeuse. Je croyais pourtant qu'il possédait exactement les mêmes souvenirs que l'original?

Rose grimaça:

ㅡ Non, s'il-te-plaît. Evite ce terme.

ㅡ Quel terme?

ㅡ L'original. Ca me donne l'impression qu'il n'est qu'une vulgaire copie. Or ce n'est pas vrai. Ils sont tous les deux des Docteurs, point.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton qui n'admettait pas d'objection. Jackie sourit intérieurement avant de poursuivre.

ㅡ OK, si tu veux. En tout cas, il a la même mémoire que l'autre, non? Alors il doit également se rappeler d'avoir couché avec toi avant la métacrise...

ㅡ MAMAN!

ㅡ Quoi? Arrête de hurler, tu vas réveiller Tony.

Rose baissa la voix pour ne pas déranger la sieste de son petit frère qui dormait à l'étage, toutefois cela ne l'empêcha pas de protester avec énergie.

ㅡ Je n'ai jamais couché avec le Docteur par le passé! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?

ㅡ Là, tu m'étonnes. Vu les regards que vous vous lanciez, l'autre Docteur et toi, je croyais que vous aviez franchi le cap il y a longtemps. Et tu dis qu'il n'en a rien été? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez donc pendant tout le temps que vous aviez passé ensemble? Vous vous contentiez de courir après les aliens?

Rose ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma. Folle! Sa mère allait la rendre folle. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle était venue se confier à elle... Et la réponse vint d'elle-même: c'était parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre avec qui discuter.

ㅡ Et John, il n'a pas tenté le moindre geste depuis votre retour de Norvège?

ㅡ Non, fit-elle, maussade.

ㅡ Il me déçoit. Ou plutôt, il m'inquiète. Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas un souci de l'ordre...

ㅡ Mais non! cria-t-elle de nouveau, piquée au vif. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là? Biologiquement, son corps n'est âgé que de 4 mois! (ne serait-ce pas du détournement du mineur? ^^)

ㅡ Laisse-moi finir, au lieu de t'emporter. Je ne te parle pas de l'impuissance ou autre truc du même genre, mais de la différence qui existe entre vous. C'est un Seigneur du Temps...

ㅡ A moitié.

ㅡ Oui, bon. Et peut-être que la sexualité de son espèce s'exprime d'une autre manière que celle des humains. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envisagé une seule fois cette possibilité?

Rose prit un air ahuri. Effectivement, elle ne s'était jamais posée la question. Comme l'apparence des Gallifréens ressemblait fort à celle des Terriens, il serait logique qu'il en aille de même pour le reste. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas? Est-ce qu'ils allaient devoir d'abord comparer... disons, leur modes d'emploi respectifs avant de passer à l'acte?

Amusée mais aussi ennuyée qu'elle prenne ses taquineries au sérieux, Jackie secoua discrètement la tête. Si sa fille et son futur gendre - car elle considérait John comme tel - continuaient sur cette voie, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle pourrait devenir grand-mère. Or elle avait très envie de voir des petits Docteurs et des petites Roses gambader tout autour d'elle.

Il était temps qu'elle intervienne.

**...**

Le lendemain matin, John reçut un coup de téléphone de Jackie qui l'invita... non, qui lui ordonna de venir dîner chez elle le soir-même. Il était sur le point de refuser poliment lorsqu'elle ajouta d'un ton léger: "Au fait, au menu il y aura du poulet à la banane. Un délice mexicain dont vous m'en direz des nouvelles!". L'instant d'après, il lui demandait: "A quelle heure?". Oui, même après la métacrise, le fruit tropical à la peau jaune restait son péché mignon.

Mais quand il arriva au manoir des Tylers, ce qui l'attendait, c'était deux malles pleines à craquer posées sur le perron. Et une Rose courroucée qui criait sur sa mère.

ㅡ Mais je ne comprend pas, maman! Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout-à-coup?

ㅡ C'est simple, ma chérie. J'estime que tu as maintenant l'âge de quitter le cocon familiale et de voler de tes propres ailes.

ㅡ Et tu me l'annonces comme ça, sans même me laisser le temps de m'y préparer? Où veux-tu que j'aille?

ㅡ Tu es une grande fille, Rose. Je suis certaine que tu sauras te débrouiller.

Puis sans même jeter un regard sur John qui était interloqué par ce à quoi il assistait, Jackie leur claqua la porte au nez. Rose fulmina, en fixant d'un oeil noir le lourd battant en bois sculpté. La voyant serrer les poings, il crut un instant qu'elle allait y balancer un coup de pied. Cependant elle se maîtrisa en prenant une profonde inspiration.

ㅡ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il.

ㅡ Je viens de me faire chasser de la maison par ma mère, voilà ce qui se passe.

ㅡ Comment ça, chasser? Vous vous êtes disputés?

Etant au courant de l'amour que la mère et la fille se portaient l'une à l'autre, cette situation lui parut invraisemblable. Et apparemment, à elle aussi.

ㅡ Même pas! A peine rentrée, elle me déclare de but en blanc qu'elle souhaiterait que je devienne indépendante ce soir-même. J'ai cru à une plaisanterie jusqu'à ce que je découvre mes affaires emballées, là...

Sur ce elle considéra d'un air écoeuré les malles à ses pieds. John se gratta le cou, nerveux. Il saisissait enfin le but de cette invitation. Ah, les mères... Il fallait toujours qu'elles se mêlent de tout. (ben oui, c'est leur boulot de se mêler de tout)

Bon... Et maintenant? Que devait-il faire?

ㅡ Tu as un endroit où loger? lança-t-il.

C'était juste une question de pure forme. Il savait parfaitement que Rose n'avait aucun ami qui pourrait lui offrir un toit dans un cas comme celui-ci. C'était la conséquence de ces deux ans durant lesquels elle n'avait fait que chercher un moyen de traverser le Void, laissant de côté toute vie sociale.

ㅡ Parce que sinon, poursuivit-il après une pause, tu peux toujours venir habiter chez moi.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il se dépêcha d'ajouter.

ㅡ De façon temporaire, bien sûr. Le temps que tu te trouves un appartement...

Gêné par son silence qui se prolongeait, il détourna la tête en murmurant:

ㅡ Mais si ça te déplaît, il y a un hôtel près de...

ㅡ C'est d'accord.

Il la regarda. Comme surprise par sa propre audace, elle avait aux lèvres un sourire hésitant. Il lui répondit par un autre, tout aussi incertain que le sien.

Derrière les rideaux tirés, Jackie les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le devant du manoir en traînant les bagages. Satisfaite, elle se retourna en fredonnant tout bas et rencontra le regard interrogateur de Pete qui s'était abstenu de toute intervention. Car il avait appris à ses dépens que s'imiscer entre une mère et sa fille n'était jamais une bonne idée.

ㅡ Aurais-je raté un épisode? fit-il.

ㅡ Ils avaient le même problème que nous au début de notre relation. Je leur ai donc donné un coup de pouce.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

ㅡ Ce ne sont plus des enfants, Jackie. Ils sont capables de s'en sortir seuls, je pense... Comme nous, nous l'avons fait.

Elle n'était pas de cet avis. L'un posssédait peut-être les souvenirs de 900 ans d'existence derrière lui, et l'autre l'expérience d'avoir visité de multiples mondes parallèles, mais à ses yeux, ces deux-là restaient des êtres immatures qui ne savaient pas trop comment affronter le dilemme qui se posait à eux. Des gamins, en somme.

Pete déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

ㅡ Est-ce que tu as déjà mis Tony au lit?

ㅡ Pourquoi cette question?

Un autre baiser, un peu plus bas.

ㅡ Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé en tête à tête.

Ah.

Affichant une de ses expressions les plus radieuses, elle lui rendit le baiser avec enthousiasme avant de l'entraîner à l'étage.

**...**

Il était plus de minuit passé que John n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'endormir. Et la raison de son insomnie se trouvait dans la chambre à coucher.

Rose.

Pour la énième fois, il poussa un soupir et remua dans le canapé qui pour l'instant lui servait de lit.

La soirée avait été... mouvementée. Dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil de son appartement, elle avait regardé tout autour d'elle avant de lâcher sur un ton critique:

ㅡ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir, Docteur?

Il en avait été véxé et le lui avait dit. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait de ménage depuis un certain temps et que quelques unes de ses affaires traînaient par terre, mais de là à qualifier cet état de foutoir... Une exagération. Et puis ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il avait du mal à s'adapter à un logement autre que le Tardis. Car l'un des avantages de vivre à bord d'un vaisseau vivant, c'était qu'il s'entretenait tout seul. Sinon il y aurait longtemps que les pièces de la Boîte Bleue auraient croulé sous la crasse accumulée au fil des siècles.

Pendant qu'il essayait de le lui expliquer en termes raisonnables, elle avait retroussé les manches tout en cherchant où il avait mis l'aspirateur. Puis elle l'avait coupé dans sa tirade en lui confiant l'attrape-poussière et le chiffon.

ㅡ Oui, eh bien, à moins que tu ne trouves un moyen de donner la vie à ton appart, il faudra que tu apprennes à utiliser ces trucs-là.

S'en était suivi un grand nettoyage en bonne et du forme durant lequel il n'avait cessé de râler, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas non plus du genre à être très ordonnée. Mais elle lui avait répliqué que si un peu de désordre ne la dérangeait pas, elle ne supportait pas la saleté. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le sol et les meubles brillaient comme un sou neuf. Exténués, ils avaient dîné d'un pizza qu'ils avaient fait livrer avant de s'écrouler chacun de son côté: John sur le canapé du salon, et Rose sur le lit. Ne disposant que d'une seule chambre à coucher, il la lui avait galamment cédée, et ce malgré ses protestations.

Et maintenant que la lumière était éteinte et que tout était silencieux, il aurait dû dormir comme un loir, vue la fatigue qui l'accablait. Au lieu de quoi, le sommeil le fuyait. Un comble.

Il tenta de se tourner vers l'autre côté, faillit dégringoler du canapé et finit par se lever en jurant tout bas. Assis dans le noir, il considéra la porte derrière laquelle Rose se reposait. S'il suivait l'impulsion du moment, il traverserait le salon et sans un bruit entrerait dans la chambre...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

* * *

Note de l'auteur ㅡ Cette fic, j'avais voulu l'écrire jusqu'au bout avant de la mettre en ligne, mais je n'arrêtais pas de corriger encore et encore les chapitres déjà écrits, ce qui fait que je n'avançais pas dans l'écriture de nouveaux. Alors je la poste... et je me mets dans la rédaction de la suite.


	4. Un dimanche presque ordinaire

**Un dimanche presque ordinaire**

* * *

Ce que fit John en entrant dans la pièce où se reposait Rose, c'était de s'asseoir sur le sol, de poser son menton sur ses deux poings fermés et de contempler la jeune femme endormie. (si vous aviez cru qu'il allait se passer autre chose, c'est que vous avez l'esprit mal tourné... non, ne tapez pas! ^^)

Il l'avait fait parfois avant la métacrise. Quand fatiguée de sa journée faite de découvertes incroyables et de rencontres plus ou moins amicales Rose se laissait aller dans un sommeil réparateur, le Seigneur du Temps qu'il était alors se glissait silencieusement dans sa chambre pour la regarder dormir avec un sentiment de tendresse teinté de l'amertume. De tendresse parce qu'il l'aimait. De l'amertume parce qu'il savait qu'elle finirait par le quitter.

Le sang-mêlé qu'il était maintenant et qui de ce fait pouvait songer à construire un avenir avec elle la fixait avec les mêmes sentiments qu'auparavant: de la tendresse et de l'amertume. Car il l'aimait plus que jamais... mais doutait que cet amour soit réciproque.

_Je t'aime, mon Docteur._

C'était ses paroles à elle, sur cette plage de Norvège. Des paroles qui l'avaient remplies de joie. Mais les jours passant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander si cela s'adressait à lui ou à l'image de son double qu'elle voyait probablement en lui. Des soupçons qui n'avaient fait que grandir au fil du temps et qui le tourmentaient sans cesse, le freinant dans sa relation avec elle. L'idée qu'elle puisse le considérer qu'en une sorte de prix de consolation qu'elle accceptait pour se réconforter de la perte de l'autre - du vrai - le rendait misérable... et fou de jalousie. Des émotions trop humaines, si humaines qu'il en était presque effrayé.

Il savait que c'était de l'égoïsme de sa part, qu'il ne pouvait exiger de Rose qu'elle déloge de son coeur le Docteur de l'Univers parallèle, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas responsable de cette situation. Il était conscient qu'il fallait qu'il se contente de cette affection tronquée qu'elle veuille bien lui donner. Pourtant...

Se le dire dans sa tête était une chose. Le faire admettre à son coeur - à ce coeur unique et solitaire - en était une autre.

Soudain Rose s'agita. Les yeux toujours fermés, ses doigts tâtonnèrent sur le côté et rencontrèrent un oreiller. Elle s'en empara et le serra contre elle. Puis en poussant un soupir satisfait, elle se rendormit.

John eut un faible sourire. Dans le Tardis, elle avait toujours l'habitude de dormir avec un ours en peluche dans les bras. Comme une enfant. Et apparemment, elle n'avait pas changé.

Mais lui, il n'était plus le même Seigneur du Temps.

La nuit se passa ainsi. Lui, perdu dans de sombres pensées. Elle, plongée dans le pays des rêves.

**...**

Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air. L'esprit encore embrumé, Rose sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, se frottant les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Elle y trouva la table mise: des pancakes tout chauds, des oeufs brouillés, de la confiture à la banane. (je ne sais pas si une confiture à la banane existe, mais si c'est le cas, je suis sûre que le Docteur en raffolerait) Un petit déjeuner si familier qu'elle eut l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière, quand elle voyageait à bord du Tardis. A cette époque, le Docteur n'en faisait qu'une bouchée de sa part et trépignait d'impatience en attendant qu'elle finisse la sienne, désireux de lui faire découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

Par contre, John...

ㅡ Bien dormi? la salua-t-il en lui tendant un verre de jus d'orange.

...n'avait pas l'attitude empréssée qui caractérisait l'autre Docteur. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de courir d'un endroit à un autre. Ou disons plutôt qu'il ne le pouvait pas, même s'il le voulait. Ne possédant pas de Tardis, il s'était fixé, par la force des choses.

Elle accepta le verre et prit un siège, tout en l'examinant de la tête au pied. Habituée à le voir en costume, cela lui faisait bizarre qu'il porte une tenue décontractée tel que le T-shirt et le jean. Pas qu'elle ne s'en plaignait, bien sûr, puisque ledit jean moulait sa silhouette, mettant en valeur une certaine partie de son anatomie qu'elle trouvait sexy...

Et le reste de ses pensées passa à la trappe. D'un air rêveur, elle se mit à suivre un à un ses mouvements. En se versant une tasse de thé, il remarqua son regard scrutateur mais heureusement pour elle, se méprit sur sa signification.

ㅡ Tu veux autre chose pour ton petit-déj? Un fruit? (oui, deux melons bien mûrs... euh, qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi?)

ㅡ Hein? fit-elle en s'arrachant de sa contemplation. Non, non.

La gorge soudain séche, elle but d'un trait le jus d'orange, avala de travers et toussa. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, cependant n'insista pas.

ㅡ Qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui? dit-il s'assayant en face d'elle.

ㅡ Rien. Nous sommes un dimanche et...

Cette idée la frappa. C'était le premier dimanche qu'ils passaient ensemble. Que faisait le Docteur un dimanche? Question inutile pour l'autre Gallifréen qui n'atterrissait jamais le dernier jour de la semaine, mais John?

ㅡ Et toi?

ㅡ Je vais à Torchwood. Pour jeter un coup d'oeil au projet en cours dans le service de technologie alien...

Ce fut au tour de Rose de froncer les sourcils, car elle ne le voyait pas en bourreau de travail. Puis elle se rendit compte que quatre mois n'étaient peut-être pas suffisants pour s'habituer à une vie d'un terrien normal, surtout quand on avait des siècles de vagabondages derrière soi.

Eh bien, elle était là. Elle pouvait lui apprendre les plaisirs simples qui composaient l'existence d'un humain, tout comme l'autre Docteur lui avait montré les merveilles de l'Univers.

ㅡ Docteur, déclara-t-elle avec jovialité, à moins que ce projet ne concerne une fin du monde, oublie Torchwood.

ㅡ Et pourquoi cela?

ㅡ Parce que j'ai l'intention de m'accaparer de toi pour toute la journée.

Subjugué par le sourire mutin qui accompagnait ces propos, il ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, se contentant de hocher machinalement la tête.

**...**

Cinéma, lèche-vitrine, promenade dans le parc... Des loisirs qui n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire en soi, et qui auraient même legèrement ennuyé John en temps normal. Mais ils prenaient une toute autre saveur quand on avait une Rose pendue à son bras. Il mit de côté les doutes qui l'avaient assailli la nuit dernière et se laissa entraîner par l'humeur bonne enfant de cette tornade blonde dont la nature curieuse et ingénue n'avait pas été érodée par ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années.

Quel film ils virent, quelles boutiques ils visitèrent... Ce genre de détails ne marquèrent pas l'esprit de John qui était bien plus absorbé par celle qui accompagnait ses pas: la fraîcheur de sa voix qui résonnait agréablement à son oreille, la vivacité qui animait ses yeux quand ils se posaient sur lui, la douce chaleur de sa main logée dans la sienne. Son attention entièrement portée sur elle, il réglait de manière inconsciente ses faits et gestes aux siens. Il souriait quand elle riait, la cajolait quand elle boudait, faisait semblant de se vexer quand elle le taquinait.

ㅡ Que dirais-tu de se rafraîchir un peu? proposa-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut un marchand de glace.

Il acquiesça, trouvant l'idée excellente. Pour un après-midi d'automne, il faisait étonnament chaud et cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il avait enlevé sa veste et désséré sa cravate.

Dès qu'ils eurent en main des cônes surmontés d'énormes boules colorées, ils s'installèrent sur un banc à l'ombre et les dégustèrent avec plaisir.

ㅡ Tu veux goûter au mien? fit-elle en lui tendant sa glace au chocolat.

Il aurait dû prendre garde au ton malicieux qu'elle prit en disant cela, car l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait barbouillé de crème glacée. Tandis qu'elle pouffait, il sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya tranquillement la figure. Puis il déclara de façon solennelle:

ㅡ Je vais prendre cela pour une déclaration de guerre, Rose Tyler.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse reculer, il l'attrapa fermement par le menton et avec tout le sérieux du monde, s'appliqua à enduire tout son visage de glace à la vanille, ignorant les protestations énergiques de sa victime. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent! Et ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle lui arracha le mouchoir pour se nettoyer, tout en rouspétant sur son caractère par trop vindicatif.

ㅡ Tu en as encore autour de la bouche, remarqua-t-il quand elle lui rendit le mouchoir tout poisseux.

ㅡ Ici? fit-elle en se pourléchant.

ㅡ Non, plus bas.

ㅡ Là?

ㅡ Raté.

Elle plissa du nez, agacée de manquer à chaque fois son but. Toujours hilare, il s'approcha d'elle et du bout du doigt, enleva tendrement la crème qu'elle avait au coin de la bouche.

ㅡ Si tu crois que cela suffit pour te faire pardonner du geste inqualifiable de tout à l'heure... marmonna-t-elle en parlant du barbouillage qu'elle avait dû subir.

ㅡ C'est toi qui a commencé.

ㅡ Et alors? Etais-tu obligé de finir?

ㅡ Mauvaise perdante, va.

Elle esquissa une moue qui lui parut tellement adorable que son coeur s'emballa. (il est irrécupérable...) Sans trop réfléchir, il profita du fait que ses lèvres soient si commodément proches des siennes et l'embrassa.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent avait un goût sucré, un mélange de chocolat et de vanille. Une douceur qu'ils savourèrent sans retenue, oublieux de tout ce qui les entourait.

Mais la réalité les rappela à elle par un cri perçant.

Dès qu'ils l'entendirent, ils se détachèrent de l'un de l'autre, cherchant à savoir d'où pouvait provenir ce hurlement. Ils le découvrirent assez rapidement. Un attroupement s'était formé un peu plus loin, et le brouhaha qui s'en dégageait faisait craindre le pire. Alors que John s'apprêtait à se lever, Rose le devança. L'arrêtant d'un geste, elle lui dit:

ㅡ Reste ici, je vais aller voir!

Et elle fila comme un éclair vers la foule.

**...**

Laissé en arrière, John serra les dents. Voilà qu'elle recommençait.

_Reste ici._

Cette phrase, il avait dû l'entendre au moins une dizaine de fois de la bouche de Rose durant ces deux dernières semaines. Quand un danger potentiel profilait à l'horizon - ce qui arrivait souvent en travaillant pour Torchwood - elle prenait les devants en lui criant ces mots qui lui faisaient l'effet d'une gifle. Car ils lui apparaissaient comme une manque flagrante de confiance quant à sa capacité de faire face à une situation de crise.

Rose ne lui accordait pas sa confiance. Parce que pour elle, il n'était le vrai Docteur. Une froide vérité qu'il le frappait d'autant plus douloureusement qu'il lui vouait un amour indéfectible. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait rompu et se serait efforcé de l'oublier. Mais pas Rose. Jamais. Elle était gravée au plus profond de son âme et sa vie en dépendrait qu'il ne pourrait l'effacer.

Sur ces entrefaites, elle revint d'une démarche allègre.

ㅡ Ce n'était rien. Un simple accident de circulation. Un cycliste qui s'est fait... Docteur?

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait le visage fermé. D'une voix sans timbre, il répliqua:

ㅡ Vraiment?

ㅡ ?

ㅡ Je suis vraiment le Docteur, pour toi?

ㅡ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bien sûr que tu es le Docteur.

Déroutée par son attitude qu'elle jugeait incompréhensible, elle voulut s'approcher de lui. Il recula.

ㅡ Non, Rose. Je ne suis qu'un remplaçant à tes yeux. Que tu laisserais aussitôt tomber si par quelque miracle mon alter ego faisait son apparition.

Il n'avait voulu aller aussi loin. Mais submergé par la violence de ses émotions, il n'était plus en état de se contrôler.

Elle pâlit.

ㅡ Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle sur un ton presque suppliant.

ㅡ Dans ce cas, répond-moi. Si tu avais à nouveau la possibilité de traverser le Void, le ferais-tu? Irais-tu à sa recherche? Me quitterais-tu?

Elle le regarda d'un air désemparé. Après un court silence qui lui parut une éternité, elle parla d'une voix tremblante:

ㅡ Là, tu es injuste. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça... tu n'en as pas le droit!

Injuste, il l'était et il en était conscient. Pourtant, il ne put que lui répondre froidement:

ㅡ ...Je vois.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il lui tourna le dos et s'en fut.

* * *

Note de l'auteur ㅡ Ca tourne au drame... Bon, je vais me dépêcher d'écrire le chapitre suivant, qui s'intitule "Sous l'orage". A bientôt!


	5. Sous l'orage

**Sous l'orage**

* * *

John avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à errer dans les rues de Londres. Plongé dans une sorte d'état second, il avait marché sans but précis, sans décrocher son portable qui sonnait à intervalle régulière. Des appels de Rose, qui cherchait désespérément à le joindre et qu'il avait ignoré.

Le soir tombait. Les lumières de la ville s'allumaient une par une, tandis que le soleil rouge orangé disparaissait derrière les immeubles. John était en train de le fixer d'un air absent lorsque son téléphone émit un bip sonore, indiquant l'arrivée d'un message.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Reviens, s'il-te-plaît. »

Revenir? Il ne pouvait pas retourner aupès de Rose, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, pas après ce qu'elle lui avait refusé de dire. Il ne se pardonnait pas de l'avoir si profondément blessée, mais il ne lui pardonnait pas non plus de ne pas avoir répondu à ses questions.

Son alter ego s'était trompé en les laissant ensemble. Il était incapable de la rendre heureuse... car elle ne pouvait trouver son bonheur qu'auprès de l'autre.

Un deuxième bip.

« Je t'en prie, Docteur. Où es-tu? »

Cela méritait réflexion. Où était-il, au fait? Il regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à découvrir un quartier qui lui était inconnu et fut surpris de se retrouver devant le QG du Torchwood. Ses pas l'y avaient conduits de façon machinale. Pourquoi s'en étonner? Mise à part son appartement, Torchwood était le seul autre endroit qu'il fréquentait vraiment. Et dans aucun des deux, il ne se sentait chez lui.

Parce qu'il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller, il y entra. Il trouva le hall presque désert, car même l'institution qui combattait la menace extraterrestre tournait au ralenti le week-end, sauf en cas d'alerte d'invasion. Il se rendit au département qui s'occupait de la technologie alien et y fit une rencontre inattendue. Pete Tyler, chef actuel du Torchwood, était installé dans l'un des bureaux. Dans une main il tenait un verre de whisky, de l'autre il manipulait avec curiosité un objet d'un drôle de forme, sans doute pour essayer de deviner son utilité. John décida de l'aider.

ㅡ C'est un rasoir laser pour les Judoons.

Pete, qui au début ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence, demanda avec un temps de retard.

ㅡ Vous parlez bien de cette race à la tête du rhinocéros? Mais ils n'ont pas de système pileux, à ce que j'ai remarqué.

ㅡ Oh si, ils en ont... dans une partie cachée par leur armure.

Pete grimaça et reposa l'objet, peu désireux de savoir quelle pouvait être cette "partie cachée" de leur anatomie.

ㅡ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, John? fit-il lorsque ce dernier prit place en face de lui. Vous ne devriez pas être en compagnie de ma belle-fille?

ㅡ Et vous, éluda-t-il, vous devriez être avec Jackie.

Pete avala une gorgée du whisky et déclara sur un ton paisible:

ㅡ Pas aujourd'hui. C'est le jour où elle est morte.

Elle? Puis John comprit qu'il évoquait la première Jackie qu'il avait connue.

ㅡ Et c'est également celui où il a perdu la vie dans un accident, ajouta le chef du Torchwood.

ㅡ Le père de Rose?

ㅡ Oui. Etrange coïncidence, n'est-ce-pas?

Ils se turent. A l'extérieur, le ciel gronda. Il allait pleuvoir, ce soir.

ㅡ D'un accord tacite nous évitons de nous voir en ce jour particulier, reprit Pete, le regard rivé sur le verre qu'il avait à la main. Une façon de faire que nous avons choisi afin préserver notre couple.

Une méthode assez efficace, songea John. La naissance de Tony en était la preuve.

Pete but à nouveau, puis poursuivit comme s'il monologuait.

ㅡ Pour elle, je serai toujours le second Pete. Et pour moi, elle restera à jamais la seconde Jackie. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer, heureusement.

ㅡ ...Pourquoi me racontez-vous cela?

ㅡ Vous le savez, non?

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Puis Pete tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui venait de trembler légèrement, sous l'effet d'un rafale annonciateur du mauvais temps.

ㅡ La nuit va être orageuse, fit-il. Retournez auprès de Rose, John. C'est là qu'est votre place.

**...**

Il était trop tard pour retourner auprès de Rose, pensa John en sortant du QG. Il avait quitté la jeune femme sur des paroles qui l'avaient meurtrie, et il avait refusé de prendre ses appels répétés. A l'heure qu'il est, lasse de celui qui ne savait pas panser après avoir blessé, elle avait sans doute plié bagages de son appartement. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, à sa place.

L'orage éclata alors qu'il était encore à cinq minutes de marche de l'immeuble où il habitait. Le vent se leva avec une violence inouïe et il se mit à pleuvoir dru. Mais il ne pressa pas l'allure pour autant. Que la nature se déchaîne, ce n'était rien comparé à la tempête qui avait dévasté son coeur.

Complètement trempé, il était arrivé près de l'immeuble où il habitait lorsqu'il crut apercevoir une silhouette familière sous un lampadaire. Il se figea en écarquillant les yeux. Il put reconnaître Rose qui malgré la pluie cinglante se tenait immobile sans même un parapluie ou un pardessus. L'instant d'après, il courait vers elle et l'agrippait par les épaules.

ㅡ Tu es folle! s'exclama-t-il, l'inquiétude lui ayant fait oublié leur dispute. Si tu veux attraper une grippe carabinée, eh bien c'est réussi! (et lui alors? Qui déjà marchait sous la pluie comme si de rien n'était?)

Elle ruisselait comme une sirène et grelottait sans cesse. Il tenta de l'emmener vers l'immeuble afin de la mettre à l'abri, mais elle résista.

ㅡ Rose! cria-t-il, courroucé par son obstination.

Il voulut l'entraîner à nouveau. Elle leva alors la tête vers lui. Ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux le pétrifia: ses prunelles - qui d'après certains étaient le miroir de l'âme - reflétaient une peine si poignante qu'il eut l'impression de contempler une plaie béante. Une plaie qu'il avait ouverte. Une plaie qu'il ne pourrait jamais refermer...

Il se savait avoir commis une faute irréparable. Et la sentence ne tarderait pas à tomber.

ㅡ Je veux que tu sache... commença-t-elle.

Sa voix tremblait. Mais pas seulement à cause du froid. Et il attendit les mots de reproches qui allaient sortir de sa bouche et qui allaient parachever la séparation qu'il avait débutée.

ㅡ ...Que si l'Univers a son Docteur, moi j'ai le mien. Et c'est toi.

Plusieurs éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, suivis de grondements assourdissants. Cependant, John n'y prêta pas attention. Le vent en furie, la pluie qui les harcelait, tout cela s'effaça de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas les voir, ni les entendre, ni même les sentir.

Le monde s'était réduit à un seul être: Rose.

ㅡ Ne me demande pas ce que cela signifie, je l'ignore. Mais c'est ce que je ressens... ici.

Sur ce elle se frappa lourdement la poitrine du plat de la main pour ponctuer ses dires.

ㅡ Alors ne me refais plus jamais ça, d'accord? fit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire. Je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai si peur de te perdre...

Elle aurait voulu le lui hurler. Que c'est cette peur qui la poussait à prendre les devants lorsqu'un possible danger se présentait devant eux. John ne possédait qu'une seule vie et il suffisait d'un rien - un moment d'inattention ou le mauvais sort - pour qu'elle s'éteigne. Mais dans l'état de détresse émotionnelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait, exprimer ses pensées d'une manière cohérente était au-dessus de ses forces.

Toutefois il la comprit. Ou du moins crut la comprendre. En fait, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Car elle lui venait de lui rappeler une vérité qu'il avait oubliée, aveuglé par la jalousie.

Sur cette plage du Méchant Loup, elle l'avait appelé "mon Docteur", dans une volonté de le différencier avec l'autre. Il était le Docteur de Rose Tyler. Une appartenance qui ne le rebutait pas, au contraire. Il préférait infiniment être le sien plutôt que d'être l'instrument du Destin qui devait veiller sur l'Univers, comme l'était son alter ego.

Peut-être que Rose éprouvait toujours de profonds sentiments pour le Docteur qui était de l'autre côté de la barrière. Mais ce dernier n'était à ses côtés et ne pourrait jamais l'être, alors que ce n'était pas le cas de John. Il l'aimait, et pouvait vieillir avec elle. Et le reste ne comptait pas.

Vraiment pas.

ㅡ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien: si clair, dépourvu du moindre ressentiment envers lui. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

ㅡ Tellement désolé, balbutia-t-il à nouveau.

De piètres excuses qu'il lui offrait-là. Il se tut, cherchant des mots qui sauraient mettre du baume sur le coeur de Rose... et ne les trouva pas. Un comble pour celui qui avait rencontré Shakespeare et autres écrivains passés maître dans l'art du langage fleuri.

Ce fut Rose qui mit fin à ses cogitations en posant le doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui imposer le silence.

ㅡ Chut... Tais-toi et serre-moi dans tes bras.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux, alors qu'autour d'eux l'orage se faisait de plus en plus violente.

**...**

ㅡ Ils n'ont tout de même pas l'intention de rester ainsi toute la nuit? rouspéta Owen.

Un reniflement discret lui fit tourner la tête. Kate, la flamboyante rousse qui s'était chargée de provoquer Rose en minaudant devant John, avait sorti un mouchoir et s'essuyait une petite larme.

ㅡ C'est telle-ment ro-man-ti-que! fit-elle d'une voix émue.

Il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Les autres femmes du petit groupe réuni dans la salle du vidéosurveillance du QG se trouvaient à peu près dans le même état. Enfin, pas tous. Owen lança un bref regard sur Gwen qui gardait son impassibilité. Voilà pourquoi il l'aimait bien. Elle n'était pas comme ces filles qui pleurnichaient pour un rien.

ㅡ Ils sont si mignons, tous les deux... commenta cette dernière d'un air rêveur.

Rectification, c'était bien une fille comme les autres. Owen grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et reporta son attention sur le moniteur qui renvoyait l'image de l'une des caméras de surveillance installés dans les rues de Londres.

Tout cela avait commencé par l'intérêt que portaient certains membres du Torchwood sur le couple que formaient John et Rose. Une réaction justifiée, puisque ces deux-là étaient un mystère à part entière. D'abord Rose, qui était brusquement apparue il y a deux ans de cela et qu'on disait être la fille de Pete Tyler, alors que tout le monde savait parfaitement que le miliadaire n'avait pas d'enfant. Et John, qui semblait connaître plus que quiconque sur les extraterrestres, et un rumeur racontait même qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain. Quoi de plus normal donc qu'ils aient attisé la curiosité de ceux qui avaient pour métier de fouiner et d'étudier de près toute sorte de bizarreries.

A force de les observer, ce groupe dont le comportement rappelait un peu celui d'un stalker avait pris l'habitude douteuse de parier sur ce qui concernait ce couple. Et le dernier pari en date était: "quand franchiront-ils le pas?". Aidés de caméras disséminés dans la ville, ils les avaient donc surveillés à leur insu durant tout le week-end. Que ce soit non seulement illégle - mais l'illégalité, c'était le pain quotidien du Torchwood - mais aussi une grave atteinte à la vie privée ne les avaient pas fait beaucoup hésiter.

ㅡ Ca y est, les amis! siffla Greg, un informaticien de génie. Je crois que c'est pour ce soir.

ㅡ Mais qui nous dit qu'ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait la nuit dernière? s'interrogea Chandra, l'un des médecins légistes.

ㅡ J'étais posté devant leur appartement avec ça, déclara Owen en leur montrant des lunettes d'une forme particulière. Et croyez-moi, il ne s'est rien passé.

Tous reconnurent l'appareil qui pouvait détecter la chaleur corporelle à travers le mur et qui ainsi permettait de voir des silhouettes en mouvement.

ㅡ C'est du voyeurisme pur et simple! protesta Gwen, scandalisée. Là, tu vas trop loin!

ㅡ Parce que ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas du voyeurisme, peut-être? ironisa-t-il. Arrête de jouer les oies blanches, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Brusquement, il sentit qu'on lui prenait des mains les lunettes et se retourna pour se retrouver en face du chef du Torchwood qui silencieusement s'était glissé dans la salle profitant de pénombre qui y régnait.

ㅡ J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication pour tout ceci, dit sèchement Pete. Suivez-moi tous. Et n'oubliez pas d'éteindre cet écran avant de venir, Mr Harper.

Les visages en cendre, ils se levèrent précipitamment et sortirent à la queue leu-leu à la suite de leur supérieur, comme des écoliers ayant fait une énorme bêtise. Avant d'en faire autant, Owen jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au moniteur: John et Rose, qui avaient enfin émergé de leur béatitude, étaient en train de rejoindre à pas de course l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Quel dommage qu'ils aient été découverts, la nuit promettait d'être intéressante...

* * *

Note de l'auteur ㅡ "L'Univers a son Docteur, moi j'ai le mien." Ceux qui ont lu "L'Opposé" se souviendront peut-être de cette phrase...  
Le chapitre suivant sera donc celui que vous attendez tous. J'hésite encore entre un texte d'un rating T plein de sous-entendus pudiques ou un d'un rating M (une catégorie dans laquelle je ne me suis jamais aventurée pour écrire). Bon... A très bientôt!


	6. Ma raison d'être

Note de l'auteur ㅡ J'ai décidé de suivre l'avis de Idontwanttogo et d'Umihime - merci! - en gardant le rating T. Du moins je crois l'avoir gardé. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Ma raison d'être**

* * *

En rentrant dans son appartement, John saisit la première serviette venue et voulut essuyer Rose qui ne cessait de grelotter.

ㅡ Séche-toi d'abord, protesta-t-elle, moi je vais bien.

ㅡ Dis-le en arrêtant de claquer des dents, riposta-t-il, ce serait beaucoup plus persuasif.

Puis sans autre forme de procès, il frictionna vigoureusement les bras de la jeune femme avant de s'attaquer à sa longue chevelure dorée. La serviette fut rapidement imbibée d'eau et il dut l'essorer. Mais quand il voulut reprendre là où il avait laissé, elle s'empara silencieusement de la serviette et commença à frotter doucement les cheveux de John.

Dehors, l'orage faisait rage. Pourtant sous les mains de Rose, il se sentait étrangement en paix. Elle était le genre de personne qui créait autour d'elle une atmosphère rassurante. Il avait l'impression que même si le monde extérieur se brisait en mille morceaux, tout irait bien avec elle à ses côtés: une sensation apaisante dont il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir éprouvé bien souvent. Toutefois il était contraint de quitter cet état de bien-être, notamment parce qu'il leur fallait ôter au plus vite ces vêtements mouillés.

ㅡ Tu ferais bien de te déshabiller tout de suite, dit-il.

La serviette qui voltigeait autour de lui se figea. En levant la tête, il constata qu'elle le regardait en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Il comprit alors qu'il venait de prononcer des paroles qui pouvaient être interprétées de manière quelque peu...

ㅡ Enfin, non! s'exclama-t-il. Je veux dire, puisque tes habits sont trempés, les miens aussi bien sûr, et si on ne veut pas attraper un rhume...

ㅡ ...Il vaut mieux qu'on les enlève tous les deux? fit-elle sur un ton taquin.

ㅡ Oui, c'est ça. Euh, non, c'est pas ça! Pas tous les deux ensemble... mais si, ensemble, puisque je dois également me déshabiller mais pas l'un face à l'autre, ce serait...

Par tous les courants de l'Espace... Il se serait mordu la langue s'il l'avait pu. Plus il essayait de rectifier le tir, plus il s'enlisait. En somme, il était en train de se ridiculiser, d'autant plus que visiblement Rose semblait s'amuser de son embarras et ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Voyant qu'il affichait une mine boudeuse, elle s'esclaffa et l'entoura de ses bras.

ㅡ Mon Docteur, un grand timide... Qui l'eut cru?

ㅡ Moquez-vous, Miss Tyler. Un jour, je me vengerai.

La menace la fit rire de nouveau et elle le serra plus fort. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle remarquait que contrairement à l'autre Docteur, John avait une température corporelle égale à celle d'un humain. Une chaleur bien agréable, dont elle décida de profiter autant que possible en enfouissant son visage près de son torse. Elle n'avait plus froid.

Si Rose se sentait réchauffée par cette proximité, John quant à lui avait chaud... non mais vraiment très chaud. Bien qu'il ait déjà eu à diverses reprises l'occasion d'enlacer la jeune femme, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle gêne. Sans qu'il l'ait le moindrement cherché, il pouvait deviner chaque courbure, chaque forme de son corps à travers les tissus humides qui leur collaient à la peau. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être nue, ça aurait été pareille. Ses sens s'affolèrent, son coeur aussi.

ㅡ Rose? appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

ㅡ Hmmm...

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, ignorant les effets que cela lui faisait... Ou peut-être était-ce le contraire. Peut-être qu'elle était parfaitement au courant.

ㅡ Veux-tu bien me lâcher, s'il-te-plaît?

ㅡ Pourquoi?

ㅡ Il faut que j'aille me changer. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

ㅡ Et pourquoi?

ㅡ Mais... Ne serait-ce que pour éviter de tomber malade, ce qui serait certainement le cas si nous n'enfilons pas rapidement des vêtements secs.

ㅡ Pourquoi se revêtir après s'être dévétu?

Il se raidit. Lentement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille.

ㅡ Cette fois, mon Docteur, je ne te laisserai pas te défiler.

Le souffle de la jeune femme lui chatouillait la joue... Et il se dégageait d'elle une senteur indéfinissable, une de ces senteurs non artificielles qui vous énivraient bien plus que tous les parfums capiteux réunis. Une tentation impossible à repousser, et qu'il ne repoussa pas. Glissant les doigts dans son épaisse tignasse blonde, il déposa sur son cou d'albâtre un baiser fougeux. Un baiser qui ne tarda pas à se multiplier et à descendre plus bas.

**...**

Une cravate défaite, une chemise déboutonnée qui sans bruit glissent sur le sol. Ils avancent de quelques pas. Un t-sirt qu'on enlève à la hâte, un jean qui subit le même sort. Ivres de l'un de l'autre, ils titubent. Une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée, et le reste des vêtements qui en vrac atterrissent par terre. Leurs gestes se font impatients, leurs respirations s'accélèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ensemble ils chutent lourdement sur le lit.

Dans le noir ils se tâtonnent, se caressent. Avec leurs mains, avec leurs bouches. Chacun goûte à la peau de l'autre, s'abreuve de sa sensualité. Le désir qui monte. Chaque contact leur brûle les doigts, leur embrase les lèvres. La fièvre qui les emporte. Des soupirs s'échappent, des gémissements sont réfrénés. Le plaisir qui se répand.

Et leurs deux corps qui se cherchent, qui se trouvent... finissent par s'harmoniser dans une communion aussi bien physique qu'émotionnelle. Ils se sentent enfin complets, comme si jusqu'à présent il leur avait manqué une partie de leur âme.

Un moment de grâce, bien trop court pour étancher la soif qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre. Un répit, juste assez pour reprendre leur souffle, puis ils s'étreignent pour parcourir à nouveau le chemin vers l'extase.

**...**

Même les paupières closes, Rose pouvait sentir le regard de John qui était posé sur elle. Un regard tendre et passionné. Un doux sourire illumina son visage et elle dit:

ㅡ Je sais que tu me regardes, Docteur...

D'un geste attentionné, il se mit à caresser ses cheveux avant d'en soulever une poignée et de l'embrasser.

ㅡ Tu es belle.

Une phrase simple, mais intense, qui eut pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. John était allongé sur le côté, le buste légèrement relevé en s'accoudant sur l'oreiller. Ses doigts jouaient encore avec les mèches blondes éparpillées sur le drap.

ㅡ Vil flatteur.

ㅡ Ce n'est que pure vérité, pourtant.

ㅡ Dit le Seigneur du Temps qui a le souvenir d'avoir contemplé les merveilles de l'Univers et rencontré les plus grandes beautés de l'Histoire.

Il arqua curieusement un de ses sourcils et demanda:

ㅡ Jalouse?

ㅡ Un peu. Un millénaire d'existence signifie d'inombrables conquêtes...

ㅡ Il signifie également une solitude difficilement supportable, qu'aucune de celles qui étaient de passage n'ont pu combler. Et laisse-moi t'avouer une chose, Rose. Tu es la première auprès de laquelle je ne me sens plus seul... et la première à laquelle j'ai dit "je t'aime".

Une déclaration qui l'émut, mais qui l'intrigua aussi:

ㅡ Mais... je me rappelles d'avoir entendu l'autre Docteur dire qu'il avait été père.

Aussiôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces paroles qu'elle les regretta. Evoquer tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler le Gallifrey détruit était une erreur. Cependant, il lui répondit sur un ton paisible.

ㅡ Tu sais, chez les Gallifréens, le mariage est plus une institution qu'un acte d'amour. On se marie parce qu'il est d'usage de le faire. De toute façon, même si on éprouvait quelques sentiments au début, ils ne survivent pas au bout d'un siècle ou deux. Mais les enfants... L'affection qu'on leur porte ne faiblisse pas avec le temps et leur absence laisse une blessure qui ne se referme jamais.

Bien qu'il en parlait avec impassibilité, l'atmosphère s'était alourdie et elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir abordé le sujet. Avec hésitation, elle saisit la main de John et la ramena vers elle en signe de réconfort. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il la serrait à son tour.

A cet instant, la lampe du chevet s'éteignit et ils furent plongés dans l'obscurité. Une panne du courant? Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, suivi de John. Ddehors, c'était le black-out total.

ㅡ Le vent a dû abattre un pylône électrique, supposa-t-il.

ㅡ Mais l'orage a cessé depuis un bon moment déjà.

Elle observa le ciel nocturne délavé par la pluie. La ville se retrouvant dans le noir, les étoiles étaient bien visibles, scintillant de toute leur splenddeur.

ㅡ C'est beau, souffla-t-elle.

ㅡ Oui, fit-il sur le même ton.

Elle nota la nostalgie dans sa voix. Ressentait-il du regret parce que désormais les astres étaient hors d'atteinte? Peut-être souhaitait-il être à la place de l'autre, à parcourir l'Univers et à jouir d'une vie presque immortelle?

ㅡ Les étoiles te manquent? murmura-t-elle.

Silence. Les ténébres qui les environnaient empêchait Rose de voir quelle expression il affichait.

ㅡ Tu ne peux plus voyager... reprit-elle. Tu ne peux plus te régénérer...

Une chaleur rassurante se fit alors sentir sur son dos et des bras lui enserrèrent la taille.

ㅡ La perte de la capacité de régénération est un prix que j'accepte volontiers de payer pour rester à tes côtés.

Un frisson la parcourut et elle eut le souffle coupé. Emue jusqu'aux larmes, elle superposa ses mains sur les siennes et les serra. Toutefois, il n'avait pas terminé.

ㅡ Car tu vois, je pense que ma raison d'être...

La raison de son existence, la raison pour laquelle la métacrise l'avait fait naître...

ㅡ ...Est de t'aimer, Rose.

Puis avec un profond amour et respect, il embrassa le cou de celle qu'il chérissait et qu'il ne cesserait de chérir jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

* * *

Note de l'auteur ㅡ Allez, une petite épilogue pour conclure tout ceci?


	7. Un couple de légende

Note de l'auteur ㅡ Dans ce texte, tout ce qui est dit en langue des Sycorax est mis en italique.

* * *

**Un couple de légende (épiloque)**

* * *

ㅡ _...Et votre peuple sera réduit en l'esclavage._

Gwen se tourna vers Tony Blair, l'actuel président britannique, et traduisit les paroles du chef des Sycorax grâce à l'appareil qu'elle avait en main. La situation devenait critique. Entre la vie des milliers de personnes debout sur le toit des immeubles et la liberté de toute une planète, il était impossible de choisir.

ㅡ Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent, ces spécialistes en invasion alien dont vous m'avez parlé? murmura Blair en se penchant vers l'agent du Torchwood.

ㅡ Bientôt, monsieur. Il faut gagner du temps, en attendant.

Irrité par leurs messes basses, le Sycorax fit claquer une fois le fouet foudroyant, l'arme avec laquelle il avait tué le secrétaire du président. En voyant cela, Blair se demanda ce que ledit spécialiste pourrait faire contre cette race sans scrupules qui leur était bien supérieur en technologie.

ㅡ _Répondez, maintenant!_ tonna le Sycorax. _Sinon vous..._

La matérialisation soudaine d'un couple le coupa en plein milieu de la phrase. C'était un homme et une femme: l'un avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, et l'autre était aussi blonde que les rayons de soleil.

ㅡ Ah, j'ai bien fait de modifier ce téléporteur sontarien! s'exclama le nouveau venu. Je savais qu'il nous servirait un jour!

Leur apparition fit pousser un soupir de soulagment à Gwen et éberlua le président. Quant au Sycorax, il rugit et exprima son mécontentement d'avoir été interrompu en utilisant son arme sur cet insolent dont l'attitude nonchalante l'agaçait. Au lieu de tenter de l'éviter, ce dernier tendit le bras et attrapa le fouet sans dommages apparents. Puis d'une traction, il l'arracha des mains du Sycorax avant de le briser en deux sur ses genoux.

ㅡ _Tss, tss..._ fit-il. _Ne faites pas joujou avec ça, c'est dangereux._ Heureusement que j'ai pensé à enfiler un gant isolant, n'est-ce-pas, Rose? Et dire que je n'avais pas besoin de ce genre d'accessoire avant la métacrise...

ㅡ Docteur, soupira-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le moment de digresser...

La scène avait quelque chose de surréaliste aux yeux de Blair. Dans ce vaisseau rempli d'extraterrestres peu amicaux, ces deux-là avaient l'air d'être parfaitement à l'aise, comme s'ils avaient vécu cela des centaines de fois.

ㅡ Ce sont eux, vos spécialistes? lança-t-il à Gwen.

ㅡ Oui, monsieur. Nous pouvons nous détendre, maintenant qu'ils sont là.

Il se montra sceptique. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Torchwood, mais... Comment prendre au sérieux ce drôle de duo qui était apparu en robe de chambre? En plus de cela, en dessous ils portaient des pyjamas au même motif de lapins bondissants. Seules leurs couleurs étaient différentes: celui de l'homme était bleu et celui de la femme rose. Il aurait volontiers ri s'il les avait rencontrés en d'autres circonstances, sauf que là, ce n'était pas le cas.

ㅡ _Qui étes-vous!_ hurla le Sycorax, furieux.

ㅡ _Pardon, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis John Smith. Mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler le Docteur. Pour être précis, je suis le Docteur de Rose Tyler, ici présente._

Sur ce il fit un clin d'oeil à sa compagne, qui avait suivi la traduction que Gwen faisait au président et qui lui souriait tendrement devant ce petit geste.

ㅡ _Vous n'êtes pas un terrien,_ affirma l'alien, _sinon vous ne sauriez pas le sycoraxic._

ㅡ _Oh, bien sûr que si! Je le suis à moitié. Mais avant que je ne vous raconte ma vie, réglons d'abord un petit détail qui m'ennuie..._ Rose, tu veux bien?

Elle acquiesça et s'approcha du bouton orangé qui pouvait provoquer la mort des gens hypnotisés selon le Sycorax. Et avant que quiconque puisse l'en empêcher, elle appuya dessus.

ㅡ Qu'avez-vous fait! sursauta Blair.

ㅡ N'ayez aucune crainte, monsieur le président. Ils sont tous sains et saufs._ Et vous, vous ne pouviez pas trouver mieux qu'un contrôle sanguin? C'est du déjà-vu pour moi, ça devient même lassant._

Après un court silence, l'alien répliqua:

ㅡ _J'ai une armada de vaisseaux prêts à attaquer ce monde. Il me suffit de l'ordonner._

ㅡ _Allons! Pourquoi faire cela? Ces humains ne sont qu'au premier stade de leur évolution mais je vous assure qu'ils ont du potentiel. Depuis le jour où ils sont arrivées sur cette planète clignant des yeux sous l'astre solaire, ils pouvaient voir plus loin qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Ils..._ Minute, je ne l'ai pas déjà dit, ça aussi?

ㅡ Docteur, l'arrêta Rose aprés avoir écouté les paroles traduites, tu nous refais du Roi Lion.

ㅡ Argh, il y a de ces dessins animés qui ne cessent de vous revenir en mémoire... D'accord, venons en à l'essentiel._ Laissez la Terre tranquille._

ㅡ_ Si je refuse?_ fit le Sycorax sur un ton dédaigneux.

John regarda Rose. En haussant les épaules, elle s'empara de l'épée de l'un des Sycorax qui surveillaient le président et la lui tendit.

ㅡ Et tâche de ne pas devenir manchot, prévint-elle.

Il lui répondit avec un sourire ravageur et leva l'épée bien haut afin que tous puissent la voir.

ㅡ _Je vous défie en combat singulier!_

Une clameur s'éleva de l'assemblée des Sycorax pour accueillir ces propos.

**...**

Le duel ne dura pas longtemps et se termina comme il se doit sur le plateforme extérieur. Vaincu, le chef des Sycorax fixa d'un air haineux la lame argentée qui brillait juste devant son cou.

ㅡ _Par les lois sacrés du combat,_ dit John sur un ton mortellement sérieux, _j'exige que vous quittiez immédiatement cette planète et que vous n'y reveniez jamais. Jurez-le sur le sang de votre race._

ㅡ _Je le jure,_ parvint à articuler le Sycorax.

John balança l'arme sur le côté et se retourna vers les autres qui avait suivi le combat.

ㅡ Comment j'étais?

Gwen se mit à applaudir de manière exagérée. Blair resta coi, n'arrivant pas à comprendre qu'un simple duel à l'épée pouvait décider du sort de l'Humanité. Quant à Rose, elle s'approcha de lui et l'aida à enfiler la robe de chambre qu'il avait enlevée pour être libre de ses mouvements.

ㅡ Un vrai champion, fit-elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

Tout sourire, il tourna le dos à l'ennemi qu'il avait mis à terre et s'apprêta à rentrer à l'intérieur afin de lancer quelques avertissements aux autres aliens. Voyant cela, le Sycorax attrapa convulsivement l'épée qui lui avait échappée des mains avec l'intention de l'attaquer de nouveau. Mais il se figea.

L'humaine à la chevelure dorée avait le regard rivé sur lui: un regard glacial capable de pétrifier n'importe qui, mêmes les plus grands guerriers. Lentement, elle posa son index sur l'interrupteur qui commandait l'ouverture du panneau qui se trouvait juste en dessous du Sycorax. Une pression, et il allait tomber dans le vide...

Sans se presser, elle écarta le doigt de l'interrupteur et l'agita de façon à signifier un non. Le Sycorax déglutit, saisissant le message. Il n'aurait pas droit à une seconde chance.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit John, elle le gourmanda gentiment:

ㅡ Il faut que tu sois plus prudent. T'as oublié ce qui a failli arriver la dernière fois?

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et rétorqua sur un ton gamin:

ㅡ Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Seulement, cette fois tu es là pour surveiller mes arrières, non?

Elle le frappa sur l'épaule, mécontente qu'il se montre aussi insouciant. Il rit et l'attira contre elle.

ㅡ Au fait, gente demoiselle, quelle récompense comptez-vous donner au champion qui à nouveau vient de sauver le monde?

Une expression quelque peu polissone se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Se penchant à son oreille, elle lui murmurait quelque chose de sa douce voix lorsqu'un flash de lumière les enveloppa.

**...**

Les Sycorax les avaient téléportés dans le jardin de Buckingham Palace qui servait du palais présidentiel. Avec soulagement Blair suivit du regard le vaisseau extraterrestre qui disparaissait par-delà les nuages puis reporta son attention sur ce couple aussi étrange que fantasque. Au lieu de venir le saluer dans les règles - après tout, il était le président - ils étaient en train de demander la clé de voiture de l'agent Cooper. Il aurait dû se sentir véxé. Bizarrement il ne l'était pas, tellement qu'il les trouvait fascinants.

ㅡ Vous devez d'abord assister au débriefing avec le président, insista Gwen, ensuite nous rentrerons ensemble à Torchwood.

ㅡ Non, coupa Rose. Toi, tu assistes au débriefing et rentres au Torchwood. Nous avons autre chose à faire.

ㅡ Et quoi donc?

ㅡ Une chose qui a été interrompue quand ton appel nous a arrachés du lit.

ㅡ Vous auriez tout de même pu prendre le temps de vous changer.

C'est ce qu'ils allaient faire lorsque Pete les avait appelés pour annoncer que l'état major envisageait la possibilité de tirer des missiles si la situation ne se réglait pas rapidement. Alors ils avaient renoncé à enfiler des vêtements décents et avaient ulilisé le téléporteur sontarien que John gardait dans leur appartement pour le bricoler.

Au lieu de raconter tout cela, Rose se contenta de tendre la main.

ㅡ Gwen, les clés.

Une lueur de malice s'alluma dans les yeux de cette dernière, imaginant la réaction des gens du Buckingham Palace en voyant leur président entrer avec ce couple en robes de chambre. John dut sans doute comprendre ce qui se passait dans son esprit, car il vint vers elle et parla d'une voix basse.

ㅡ Donnez-moi ces clés, Gwen, et je ne dirais pas à Pete que votre groupe continue à prendre des paris sur nous.

Elle se retint pour ne pas sursauter. Comment était-il au courant?

ㅡ Vous le saviez? fit-elle faiblement. Depuis quand...?

ㅡ Depuis le début.

Sans un mot de plus, elle lui remit ce qu'il lui demandait. Avant de rejoindre Rose qui se dirigeait déjà vers le véhicule, il ajouta.

ㅡ Oh, et veuillez transmettre à Owen qu'il est désormais inutile qu'il vient nous espionner avec ses lunettes. Elles seront brouillées par le filtre que je viens de finir d'installer à notre appartement.

En regardant la voiture quitter le palais, Blair s'adressa à Gwen qui se tenait aussi immobile qu'une statue.

ㅡ Je peux vous poser une question qui peut vous paraître stupide?

Elle se reprit et répondit:

ㅡ Bien sûr, monsieur le président.

ㅡ Qui sont ces jeunes gens?

Un sourire illumina alors le visage de l'agent du Torchwood.

ㅡ Tout ce que je peux vous dire, monsieur, c'est que c'est un couple de légende.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Note de l'auteur ㅡ Avez-vous aimé? Tout cela me donne l'envie d'écrire sur les aventures du Torchwood de l'Univers parallèle. Oui, de l'envie, toujours de l'envie... mais pas assez de temps pour me lancer dans une nouvelle fic, surtout que j'en ai déjà une en cours... Argh!


End file.
